mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Fractal Leskins
Fractal Leskins (フラクタル＝レスキンス Furakutaru = resukinsu) is the butler and vessel of Azalea Magentarain, the daugther of Quad Motors' president and a summoner of Government.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 1 Appearance Fractal is an elderly man in a butler suit. Personality Fractal faithfully serves Azalea as both butler and vessel, taking care of her needs, keeping her preference for low-class food secret from the rest of her family''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 9 and even willingly taking blows for her.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 14 He knows her well enough to know what to say to cool her head.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 3 Background At some point in the past, Fractal was ordered by his previous summoner, a member of the Magentarain family, to break his contract with him and instead make a contract with Azalea and serve her.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Secret Stage 2 Chronology Light Novel Volume 01 Fractal and Azalea approached Toy Dream 35's R Block in a Hornet as Government's summoners and soldiers battled Kyosuke Shiroyama, with Azalea noting the summoners would be useless against Kyousuke and looking forward to fighting Alice (with) Rabbit. Azalea used a grenade launcher to shoot her Incense Grenade while she was still approaching in the Hornet, launching her and Fractal towards the area, but Kyousuke noticed her presence and managed to escape''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 5 Fractal later informed Azalea about the search for Kyousuke and Higan Meinokawa as she ate some snacks and drank soda. The next day he and Azalea interrupted one of Guard of Honor's members which was about to attack Renge Meinokawa, defeating her in less than fifteen seconds. Kyousuke and Azalea started a summoning battle,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 14 with Azalea seemingly putting Kyousuke against the ropes with her special technique.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 15 Upon seeing this and realizing Azalea's strategy of preparing multiple ways to summon the White Queen, Renge took action, overwriting Higan's contract with Kyousuke''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 16 and entering the fight by using Azalea's setup to summon the White Queen. The White Queen soundly kicked away Fractal and Azalea as they kneeled before her.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 17 Azalea and Fractal would later return to Guard of Honor's base on the staff-only passageways near the emergency water purification plant.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 7 Later the duo received reports from the battle lines during Kyousuke and Higan's assault of the base. Azalea and Fractal prepared themselves, knowing that numbers are meaningless in a battle between summoners and that Kyousuke would arrive before the White Queen's coccoon.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 2 Azalea and Kyousuke started their second fight, and Kyousuke defeated Azalea due to the counter he developed for her ricocheting technique.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 4 Fractal and Azalea entered the state of shock summoner and vessel pairs enter when their material is destroyed. Due to this, the two stood there meaninglessly during Kyousuke and Higan's battle with the imperfect White Queen. At one point, Kyousuke used his `protective circle to protect them from on of the White Queen's attacks.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 6 Abilities Fractal is an experienced vessel, having been the vessel of a member of the Magentarain family prior to becoming Azalea's vessel. Normally, vessels wear handcuffs, a collar, or other symbols of bondage that bind them in order to avoid summoning something “unnecessary” beyond what their summoner ordered of them, but Fractal wears nothing of the sort, as his suit itself is the symbol of the servitude binding him. It has grown that way over many long years. Fractal is also competent enough to block Kyosuke Shiroyama's Blood-Sign's strikes, preventing it from reaching Azalea or from knocking away her Incense Grenade. He also almost managed to disarm Kyousuke. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Government Category:Vessels